


Before the Storm

by DeepDisiresLonging



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Smut, lighthouse au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:33:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22501804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepDisiresLonging/pseuds/DeepDisiresLonging
Summary: The reader is a lighthouse opperator who happened to rescue Loki once. Thor has arrived to collect him, but now she must make a choice: the life she knows, or Asgard.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Before the Storm

Loki rested his chin on your shoulder and looked off into the storm. Between the crashing surf outside, the increasing howling wind, and the rustling drapes, you almost didn’t hear him. “I know you heard me. I need your answer.” A fractured lightning strike crossed the sky. “My brother is waiting for me to say my goodbyes. I want… I need you to come with me.”

The old worries crept in. Your life as the lighthouse keeper was quiet. It could not compete with a life at court, commoner or princess or otherwise. “I don’t know, Loki. I-”

“Do you know how much I love you?”

“You’ve mentioned it.” A grin settled behind your lips. A practised battle hovered on your tongue.

“Then I must continue to convince you of that truth. As frenzied and crazed as the sea is now, that is how I was when I crashed on your steps. As calm as we know the sea can be, that is how steady my heartbeat is when I’m with you.”

“Your silvertongue will get you everywhere and nowhere, Master Loki.”

He grinned against your neck. “Perhaps I should give you a sample from the source.”

In a second you were no longer at the window, but on the bed. Your long skirt was pushed up around your waist, your loose shirt over your breasts And Loki was kneeling between your legs. His green eyes flashed with hunger.

“Your brother-”

“Can wait.”

Between cracks of lightning, you arched under his ravenous taste. From lightning flash to flash, you cried out his name. The waves crested over the rocks and beat against the side of the building. It was built to last. But you were crumbling. Loki was breaking you down, sucking on your pebble, humming into your flower. You quaked and shivered. Loki lapped greedily.

“Love-”

“Fall, my love. I’ll catch you.”

Your nails clawed at the sheets well practised in your delight. Loki’s grip around your thighs kept you from bucking away from his ministrations. You were his to devour. His to delightfully torture.

When the last broken pants left your breath, Loki crawled up the bed to hold you to his heaving chest. Your clothes disappeared so you could feel his body loudly behind you. Outside, the storm had quieted and the sky had cleared. But the rolling thunder remained.

“I must have your answer, Y/N. Please. Will you come with me?”

The answer was unchanged from before the storm. Only you didn’t know it until that very second.

“I cannot.”

A resigned sigh fluttered the whisps of your hair. “I understand, love.”

One moment, two, he continued to hold you close. Then a crack of lightning lit the room. It was time.

Wrapped in the sheet, you watched from your window as Loki walked out to meet hid broad-shouldered and blonde brother. There was a blinding flash of colours. Then they were gone, leaving a scorched ring in the grass.

But in your hand, you held a promise. Something he would have to come for. You would never be alone; not as long as you held this. 


End file.
